And Then There Were Fewer
by DrapplePie
Summary: Seven strangers are invited to a dinner party at Spaventoso Mansion. But the host is unknown. When they arrive, weird events start happening. People start disappearing. Some are even murdered. The guest must work together in order to get out alive.
1. The Invite

_And Then There Were Fewer…..._

_Chapter 1: The Invite_

"Stupid map" muttered Lia Perez as she tried to read the directions to Spaventoso Mansion.

She had been quite surprised to find a letter addressed to her saying that there was a dinner party being held in her honor. She was also surprised that it was sent by an unknown person.

"Ugh!" she threw the map down on the seat beside her. She had just turned a corner when she hit the breaks.

There infront of her was a woman in a big fur coat, waving some sort of object in her hand. Lia pulled over.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said the woman as she climbed in the car.

"No problem, Where you heading?"

The woman pulled out a piece of paper and read "Er, Spaventoso Mansion"

"Really? Let me see that." Lia took the paper from the woman and read it carefully.

"Wow, that's weird. Im also going to a dinner party."

"Yeah but I don't know who the sender is. I guess we'll find out soon" the woman said.

Lia continued driving down the curvy road.

"So, what's you're name?" asked Lia

"Samantha. Samantha Ramirez. And you?"

"Nathalia, but call me Lia."

They drove for another twenty minutes in silence before a huge, dark building came into view.

They both stepped out of the car and into the pouring rain. Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning lit the night sky.

Samantha rang the doorbell and waited with Lia patiently. The door was almost instantly opened by a short, pale woman.

"Hello, I am Veronica, the maid. Enter" said the short woman. She stepped aside to let the two ladies enter.

Lia and Samantha stepped into the large mansion and the maid led them to another room.

A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and a warm fire crackled in the corner. By the fireplace was a circular glass table. There were four gleaming white couches and the marble floor was shined to perfection. In the corner of the room was a bar with all sorts of glasses and the best wine and champagne.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" asked the maid

"Um, I'll have a glass of Verdi please" said Samantha

"Me too." Said Lia. The maid walked away.

"Do you think we're the only guest here?" asked Lia

"Maybe" said Samantha as the maid came back with their drinks.

"Well" said Lia "Cheers to-" she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

Veronica went to open the door and in walked two woman, holding two men's hands.

"Oh I thought we we're the only ones that were going to be here. I'm Michelle" said the black haired woman "And this is my husband Frank"

"And I'm Mariah. This is my husband Paul" said the brunette haired woman.

Both women were dressed very fancy. And so were their husbands.

The curious guest sat on the white couches while sipping their drinks.

So uh.." Lia said, breaking the silence "I'm guessing you guys got the same type of invitation we did."

"Yes, we did. I was working on my new book when I got the letter." Said Michelle

"And I was playing with my two adorable children when I got mine. It's a dinner party being held in _my_ honor" said Mariah

"I already told you a million times Mariah, its being held in my honor!" said Michelle

"No, mine!" exclaimed Mariah

"Ladies! We don't know who the dinner party is being held for" said Frank. Paul nodded in agreement.

_Ding Dong_

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

Veronica opened the door and a tall, blonde woman walked in.

Lia gasped. "Annabeth!?"

The woman looked shocked "Lia?!"

"What are _you _doing here, Annabeth?"

"Well, if you must know" started Annabeth as Veronica also gave her a drink "I'm here for a dinner party being held in my honor"

Lia scoffed "Oh please, all of us got that same invitation. So don't feel so special"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Michelle and Mariah.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth Garfield. Best lawyer in the state" Annabeth boasted.

"Wow, really fascinating.." said Lia in a sarcastic tone

"Jealous, Lia?" said a smirking Annabeth

"You wish" said Lia. Samantha giggled.

"Well I'm a really talented singer!" said Samantha

"Pfft, oh please. _I'm_ one of the best writers in New York" said Michelle in a challenging tone.

"Hmph, I'm the best _mother_ than any of you. And that's much better than a writer, lawyer, or a singer" said Mariah

As, the women got into a heated discussion about who was better, the men silently sipped their drinks.

Suddenly, everyone went silent as they heard the sound of heels against the marble floor.

"Oh, ladies, calm down." Said the person as they walked into the room. Everyone gasped at who they saw. "Now is not the time to argue about who is better" the person said with a sly smile. Lia dropped her glass on the tile.

"Its..you.." muttered Lia

"Yes, its me"

_To Be Continued…_


	2. The Gifts

_And Then There Were Fewer…._

_Chapter 2: The Gifts_

"I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Samantha as she looked at the woman.

Tionne Malfoy sat down on one of the couches "And why would you think that?"

"Well I heard that you died in a fire three years ago…" said Lia

"Oh Lia" said Tionne "Didn't you ever learn to not believe rumors?" she smiled and sipped her drink.

"But…why would you invite us all here?" asked Mariah.

"Because I thought it would be a great idea to see all my wonderful old friends!" said Tionne.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Tionne. After what happened that night in high school, you only invited us here to make our lives a living hell. Now why did you really invite us?" said Michelle.

Tionne sighed, put her glass on the table, and stood up. "Michelle, that was the past. Im way over that. I honestly thought it would be wonderful to have a nice dinner with old classmates." She said in a sincere tone.

Veronica walked into the room. "M-Madame Malfoy, dinner is served" she stuttered and walked out.

"Well" said Tionne "Lets eat, shall we?"

Tionne led the guest into the large dining room. The table was filled with all sorts of food. Everyone sat down and started filling their plates in silence.

"So, Michelle. How's life?" asked Tionne

"Well, I'm one of the best writers in New York and I have a seven year old daughter" replied Michelle

"Interesting. What about you Samantha?" asked Tionne

"Well..uh..Im a pretty good singer. And-" Samantha was cut off by the doorbell.

"Veronica, who's at the door?" asked Tionne

"Um, Madame Malfoy?" said Veronica while walking into the room "No one was there, but there was this big box" she set down a large, red box on the table and walked out.

Tionne opened the large box slowly. "Gifts?"

Everyone looked confused "What?" asked Samantha

"Its..gifts. For everyone" said Tionne as she started taking out wrapped gifts from the box. She passed each person their gifts.

"I wonder who they're from" said Annabeth

"Well, we should open them. You first Lia" said Tionne

"But..fine." said Lia and she slowly unwrapped her gift.

"It's a knife!" she exclaimed.

"Who would send someone a knife? Annabeth, you're next" said Tionne

Annabeth unwrapped her gift. "What's this?" she asked. She held up a tiny vial of clear liquid. Mariah took the vial from her and sniffed it.

"Hm, it's a poison. It's called Arsenic." Said Mariah

Annabeth gasped "Why would someone send me a poison?!"

Michelle was next to open her gift "I have….a blade?" she held up a small, silver sharp blade. "You're turn Samantha"

Samantha slowly opened hers "It's a lighter. Weird. Open yours Mariah" she said

Mariah opened her gift "It's a pin.." she showed everyone a large pin. "Did you get anything, dear?" she asked her husband. He shook his head.

"I didn't get anything either." Said Frank

"What about you, Tionne?" asked Annabeth

Tionne opened hers and gasped "I got a gun!" she held up a shiny, silver gun.

"Okay…this is weird." Michelle said slowly

"Yeah, it is" Samantha agreed

"I'll go put these in the next room" Tionne said and she walked out the room.

"Who do you think sent these stuff?" asked Annabeth

"No idea. But its weird" said Maria. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what's taking Tionne so long" said Michelle

Thunder boomed and lightning struck right before the lights went out.

"Well isn't this great? Some weirdo sent us weapons and now the lights are out. This is really brilliant." Said Annabeth as she rolled her eyes in the darkness.

_Boom_

A shot went off.

Then, they heard a thump.

The lights flickered on and Michelle screamed in horror.

There, lying on the floor, was her husband Frank. Dead on the floor.

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
